


You are my home

by dancey94



Series: Stucky's Endgame [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), First Time, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Smut, Starting Over, give Bucky a break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 03:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19821193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancey94/pseuds/dancey94
Summary: After passing the shield on, Steve has to figure out what's next for him. Bucky tells him to hold on for at least a day.





	You are my home

**Author's Note:**

> technically, it's a third part but i guess You can read it as a one shot anyway ;)

Turned out “wherever the hell we want” was just straight ahead. The only way to move was forward. That’s what they believed. That’s what Bucky thought he saw on Steve’s face. The familiar determination combined with a cocky smile. Steve was doing something unpredictable. And he enjoyed it.

Bucky found himself unable to take his eyes off of his friend. He could barely keep his hands to himself.

It all seemed like a dream. Impossible to be truly happening.

Feeling a bit silly, Bucky pinched himself with his metal fingers. He heard Steve’s laugh as he did so.

“I was kinda scared to do that myself,” Steve admitted.

“You wanted to pinch me, you punk?”

“That’s not…” Shaking his head, Steve laughed openly now, with no care in the whole wide world.

“Nah, I know what you meant. Guess I was just too scared to live not knowing if it was true.”

Between being the Winter Soldier and Bucky Barnes, the reality mixed with the nightmares – the line between them blurred enough not to know the difference. Such a shame that just as he was regaining his self, regaining his friendship with Steve, the world managed to take it all away by sending Thanos and separating Bucky from everything he held dear.

No one could blame Bucky for being a little (if not plenty) suspicious that he was offered yet another chance at getting everything he desired.

They kept driving as the sun set, the last rays hitting their faces. It was getting slightly chilly, the hotness of the day dispersing. The summer was still there but the nights always brought relief.

So they drove. Until twilight came and met them in the middle of nowhere.

Steve turned the wheel and stopped the car by the road. Bucky stared out the window, keeping his mind from going insane – overloaded with thoughts, hopes and fears.

“Should we just start over? Buy a piece of land, build a house and…live?” Steve asked.

“Is that what you want?”

“It used to be.”

“But not anymore?”

“I don’t know. I once thought that the man wanting the simple life went in the ice. That a different man came out.”

Bucky’s eyes shifted to Steve as he asked, “Wanna know what I think?” and without waiting for a response, he continued, “I think it’s too early to make life decisions right now. Why don’t we go back to your place and start figuring things out tomorrow?”

With a smile, Steve turned the car around.

*****

Steve opened the door to his apartment a few minutes past midnight. The place was pleasantly chilly owing to the open window that Steve had forgotten to close the previous time they were there.

Bucky took off his jacket and hung it in the hall. He watched Steve head towards the kitchen and followed him.

As they had a glass of water, Bucky kept his eyes on Steve.

“I can’t think when you look at me like that,” Steve remarked without as much as glancing at Bucky.

“So don’t think.” That’s what he’d been trying to say for a while now.

This was not a war. They didn’t need a strategy, not now anyway, not for a while, hopefully. They could just act.

“If I don’t think, I might…”

“What?”

Bucky put down his glass and took a step closer to Steve.

“Do it. Don’t think. Whatever it is, whatever you keep yourself from doing, stop.”

Slowly, Steve lifted a hand and directed it towards Bucky’s face. When the warm, smooth palm landed on Bucky’s cheek, he released the breath he’d been holding.

Slender fingers ran through Bucky’s hair, pushing some of it behind Bucky’s ear.

“Don’t cut it, not yet,” he heard Steve say. Bucky smiled shyly, one corner of his mouth raised.

“Am I sensing a soft spot?”

“Plenty.”

The way Steve said it made Bucky want to find out all of Steve’s weaknesses, all the things that made him go. He hoped that, finally, they’d have time. He was afraid to hope. But all the fear dwindled away the second Steve’s breath ran over his cheeks, heralding impending propinquity.

The first touch of lips was dry, hesitant – as if they hadn’t done it just the night before.

Not risking losing Steve again, Bucky placed his palm on Steve’s nape, keeping him close. He prompted another kiss. And another. He brushed Steve’s jaw with his hungry lips.

This was all just putting off everything that still waited for them. All the conversations, assurances, explanations. And it was such a pleasant distraction.

Bucky felt Steve’s warm hands on his waist as Steve kissed him equally hungrily. Their mouths clashed in intense expression of affection.

It was happening all too quickly and not nearly fast enough for Bucky’s taste. The fear returned in waves, engulfing him completely, reminding him that all that could be easily lost. He caught the hem of Steve’s t-shirt and pulled up, gently grazing his nails over Steve’s abdomen.

“Let’s…” Steve started, his voice low and breaking.

Bucky ignored the word simply because not one more followed. It made Bucky grin – the fact that he had this effect: rendering Steve speechless, unable to utter more than a word, unable to form a coherent thought, apparently.

Bucky helped Steve out of the t-shirt and resumed their make out session. The warm hands continued on their track along Bucky’s sides, then over clothed arms. One long passionate kiss followed when Steve’s palms cradled Bucky’s face. Next thing he knew, the smooth hands disappeared only to grab Bucky’s hands in order to pull him away from the counter and away from the kitchen.

Step by step, blindly, Bucky followed Steve, every other second checking with one eye opened if Steve wasn’t about to hit the wall. Thankfully, they crossed the threshold unscratched.

When they entered the bedroom, groping and panting, Bucky made a brief pause to take off his t-shirt. He turned them round so that it was his back that hit the bed with Steve on top of him.

Laughing, Steve kissed Bucky’s cheek twice, then placed a hand on Bucky’s chest – right above the heart.

He was alive. His heart was beating; though, faster than a normal rate.

Over a hundred years after his birth, Bucky was still alive. And so was Steve.

They kept kissing as Bucky reached down between them and unzipped Steve’s pants. Steve planted one sweet kiss on Bucky’s lips before he stood up and, with eyes never leaving Bucky’s, slowly pushed the pants down.

“Hello, there,” Bucky said, causing the blush on Steve’s face grow redder.

Never mind the blush, Steve leaned over Bucky’s crotch and fiddled with Bucky’s zipper. Steve’s fingers hooked into the waistband of Bucky’s pants and pulled. Bucky watched with a grin as Steve struggled with getting him out of his clothes. Then, with a sigh, he lifted his hips to help and felt his pants removed in one swift motion.

“Hi there,” Bucky heard Steve echo his words. Oh, yeah, they were both visibly aroused. Bucky felt goose bumps all over his body – on his cheeks, his arms, his trembling thighs.

In a second, he felt Steve’s body on top of him again – Steve’s forearms on both sides of his head – hanging above him, waiting. Their eyes focused on each other, Bucky heard Steve’s heavy breathing.

“Buck…”

“Ever done this before?”

Steve didn’t need to reply for Bucky to know the answer. Bucky raised his head enough to catch Steve’s lips in a kiss. He hooked his left arm around Steve’s neck and pulled him to lie down on the bed. With his other hand he caressed Steve’s chest, tracing paths on the smooth skin. When he grazed over a nipple, he heard Steve gaps.

He leant down to kiss Steve while his hand continued its journey down Steve’s chest. When he felt … hair underneath his fingertips, Bucky grinned. He brushed it with his fingers and moved on, until he reached the elastic of Steve’s underwear.

“That okay?”

In response, Steve lifted his hand and put Bucky’s hair behind his ear. “You’re so beautiful.”

Bucky chuckled at that and looked down. “You’re such a doll, Steve.”

Then, Bucky felt Steve’s palm on his forearm so close to Steve’s crotch. “Do it. I want it. I want you.”

“Steve…” Bucky said right before he sealed their lips in a kiss.

He moved his hand under Steve’s underwear, releasing Steve’s cock from its constraints to have a peak outside. He touched the very base and from there he went up with his palm. Steve was huge, hard. Bucky wondered if the serum did that.

Steve’s grip on Bucky’s forearm strengthened. “Buck…”

When Bucky looked at Steve’s face it was flushed and Steve’s eyes were closed shut.

“Still sure it’s okay?”

“Shut up,” Steve said and caught Bucky’s lips in another passionate kiss.

At the same time, Bucky closed his palm around Steve’s dick and started stroking it gently. He knew what he was doing – after all, he’d done it to himself many times; but for the first time he couldn’t feel how it felt. He could only gauge how he was doing by the way Steve squirmed and moaned and bit his lip. And judging by that, he was doing great.

He wondered if Steve would let him do that with his other arm. The feeling would be strange at the beginning but the finish, oh man. When Bucky had jerked himself off for the first time with his metal arm, he believed he would tear his dick off by the end of it.

Another one of Steve’s lovely moans brought Bucky back to reality and the moment he didn’t know he’d been waiting for.

“Talk to me, Steve.”

“Seriously, man? You want me to–ahhh…”

Bucky could listen to that particular kind of moaning all day and night. “You’re right. Don’t say anything.”

He kissed Steve again while his hand continued stroking Steve’s cock. Next time, he’d use his mouth. He’d let Steve open him up. He wanted it all. All of Steve. But for now…

“Bucky…”

The look on Steve’s face was far from desire and lust, which made Bucky frown. Did he do something wrong?

That irritating calm expression seemed to be Steve’s secret power. It disarmed Bucky – his confidence, his horny drive. Suddenly, all he wanted was to lay in Steve’s strong arms, with not one care about the rest of the world.

Not a minute later it turned out that it was just a distraction as Steve’s hand sneaked inside Bucky’s underwear, mirroring Bucky’s movements.

“Oh, you son of a–ahhh…”

They stroked each other frantically, but Steve was definitely closer to completion. Bucky was tempted to switch to his metal arm and show Steve how it was done but he refrained. He’d have another opportunity for sure. They had time.

“Let’s do it.” Bucky moaned at a particular swipe on his slit. “Let’s buy a farm as you said. Build a home.”

Steve’s eyes opened wide as he came with Bucky’s hand enveloping his cock.

Seeing Steve tremble with the aftershocks was what sent Bucky over the line, too.

He collapsed beside Steve and breathed heavily, staring at the ceiling. “Let’s just take a goddamn break.”

There was a moment of silence before Bucky felt Steve shift on the bed. Steve’s eyes were glassy, boring into Bucky’s. Steve was about to place a palm on Bucky’s cheek when a realisation dawned on him. Their hands were sticky. They were dirty.

Instead, Steve kissed Bucky’s collarbone and rested his head there. “You are my home, Buck.”

Bucky felt tears shying in the corners of his eyes. “I love you, too, you punk.”


End file.
